


The Flower's Cries

by HeavyDaddy, Hoisans



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Some Fluff, Violence, actually dont count on it, actually i make up things as i go along, asriel dreeeeeeeemurrrrrr, demon flowers snore, flowey flowey and flowey, flowey has emotions sometimes, flowey is a cute flower, frisk not mentioned much actually, if the plot is bad, oc fallen human, running from chara, sans aint got no magic, sansey, short chapters but i will upload often, so dont kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDaddy/pseuds/HeavyDaddy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoisans/pseuds/Hoisans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flowey didn't know what he was getting into when he accepted Chara's challenge to befriend the skelebros. Now he's stuck in one of the most interesting timelines yet with sans, chara and an annoying 5-year-old human named kyle.<br/>Will he be able to overcome the challenges thrown at him long enough to stop chara and regain the power to save and load?<br/>I'm making up the fanfiction as I go along so even I don't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue/Just Another Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick flash forward into the end. Nothing like something shocking and i'm probably going to completely mess up the plot by doing this. rip me
> 
> Also decided to include chapter one because its so short compared to others.

A flower was sobbing in the snow. It was so dark out, it was hard to barely make out the flower's bright yellow petals, but the figure saw them anyway. The figure drew nearer and nearer as its eye started glowing blue. "heya, weed." It said. The figure, now unmistakibly sans, crouched down in front of the flower. It looked up and growled. "Go away, trashbag." It -Flowey- said. Sans stayed where he was, his eye glowing with determination. "listen, flowey. i feel bad for what happened today." He said, meaning what he said. "and i know you're really a nice monster inside." Sans paused, waiting for a reaction from the flower, but there wasn't one. "so.. i want you to be happy. and i have decided.. that i'm gonna let you kill me."

Chapter 1: Just another timeline  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flowey happily ate some snow. I mean, it's just frozen water, right? He thought, grimacing at the frozen sensation. Being a flower hadn't taken that away. No one had bothered him yet in this timeline, and he was content to keep it that way.  
Frisk didn't know what she was getting into when she killed the froggit. She justified it by saying it was for self defense, but she knew that she had just murdered it. Before long, she had killed all the monsters in the ruins and snowdin forest. Suddenly, she could no longer control herself. She had become chara.  
Chara happily walked into snowdin, putting away her knife. What a strange timeline, she thought. Everyone was there, as if nothing had happened and she hadn't just killed all of the monsters behind her. Such idiots. They needed to be taught a lesson. But suddenly, chara put away her knife and looked at the flower. "Well. Asriel. Fancy seeing you here." Flowey froze and looked up at chara. He shivered a bit. "C-chara?" He said. "How'd you get here? You're dead!"  
Chara laughed. "You're so stupid, asriel. I took over the body of this human. Soon, I'll be able to crush you all. But for now.." Chara poked flowey in the face. Flowey shrunk back. "I'm just going to take it easy." She said.  
Flowey growled. "Oh, really? I'm trying something new this timeline. I'm gonna befriend them all.. Then rip their lives away." He grinned. Chara laughed. "How about I help you with that?" She said. "It's always fun betraying them, isn't it?" Chara threw him a ketchup bottle and some spaghetti. "Try the skeletons. I wanna see if you can do it."

Flowey wondered why he was doing this as he knocked on sans' door. There's really no point. Sans would see right through it. After a few seconds, the door swung open loudly. "HELLO, FLOWEY! HOW MAY I HELP YOU TODAY?" Papyrus said. Wincing, flowey handed him some spaghetti. "I made you some spaghetti." Flowey said. "Where's your brother?" Papyrus took the spaghetti, grinning stupidly, and called for his brother. "SANS! GET DOWN HERE!"  
Sans opened his door slowly. "what is it, paps?" He asked, yawning. Papyrus scooped flowey up and carried him over to sans. "THE FLOWER WANTS TO TALK WITH YOU!" Papyrus said, running off to watch for humans. Sans growled and trapped flowey in a cage of bones. "what. do. you. want." He asked slowly. Flowey resisted the urge to throw the ketchup at him. Gritting his teeth, he said, "I wanna change, trash- I mean, sans. So.. I brought you some ketchup..?" Flowey said nervously, bracing for death at any moment. Sans took the ketchup and inspected it carefully. "huh. this is real ketchup, too. no traps." Sans let flowey out of the cage.  
"now. what do you really want, flower?" Sans asked, drinking the ketchup. Flowey groaned. "I want friends! Maybe if I have friends.." Flowey shuddered at the word friend. "I could be happy..?" Sans emptied the bottle of ketchup and threw it on the ground. "you don't have a soul, kid. you'll never be happy. never." Sans yawned. "and even if you did..." Sans fell asleep.  
"Uh.. trashbag? You okay there?" Suddenly, flowey realized that the ketchup was drugged and so was the spaghetti. Why was he so gullible? He picked up the short skeleton with his vines and clumsily crawled on his vines out of the house.  
Later, flowey found papyrus dead in the forest, dust with a red scarf and a 'battle body'. Great. How would he explain this to trashbag? He looked at the short skeleton, still fast asleep. Nothing would wake him up, not even when flowey had yelled in his ears or shook him around. Flowey tunneled away to the ruins. Chara probably wouldn't find them there. He found himself wondering why he even cared about being friendly to trashbag, but then he realized. For some reason.. He was feeling emotions. He still had no soul.. So how could he feel?


	2. A bad time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flowey and sans meet a new friend.

Sans woke up. He was in the ruins, lying in a field of grass. A small flower- flowey, he realized- was also in the patch of grass, snoring. Sans laughed. Who knew- the demon flower snored! "heya. weed. why are we here?" He asked, waking the flower up.  
Flowey blinked. "Uh.. Well.. Long story short, chara drugged you and your bro and killed papyrus. You were out for weeks." He explained. "You wouldn't wake up for anything, so I brought you to the ruins because I thought it would be safe." Sans stared at the flower for almost a minute. "what. did. you. just. say?!" Sans yelled. "i'll kill that demon child!"  
~3 weeks ago~  
Chara grinned as she entered sans' house. Sans would be asleep, not waking up for anything but death. She intended to kill him while he was asleep, getting him out of the way so she could end the timeline. However, when she searched the house, all she found was the empty ketchup bottle and evidence of a small-scale battle. She yelled in fury and left the house. She would check the whole underground for the skeleton.  
~Present~  
"So.. that's what chara's been doing. I blocked the exit to the underground so she couldn't get in and kill you." Flowey finished. "In other news, I can feel emotion for some reason so there's that." Sans paced. "i'll kill her.. i just need to find her.." He mumbled. Flowey groaned. Sans had been doing that for the past half hour. Mumbling and pacing. Sans couldn't use magic for some reason, either. "If it's any consolation, chara hasn't killed anyone in her search for you. She's in a hurry." Flowey said. Suddenly, there was a thump coming from the next room over. Sans ran over to the door, ready to strangle chara. Flowey pushed him aside and went into the room.  
Flowey looked at the bed of flowers. There was a small human child with spiky black hair and atheletic clothes. He picked up the child with his vines and it woke up. It had bright blue eyes. "Howdy, kid. You dropped in at a bad time." Flowey said. He took the kid into the room with sans and put him down. Sans looked at the kid. "huh. what's your name, kid?" The kid focused his eyes on sans. "I'm Kyle! Have you seen my sis? Her name is Chara! How are you a skeleton? How does the flower talk? How-" Flowey cut him off. "Great. An annoying type. Chara's brother, too." Kyle grabbed his toes and rocked back and forth. "I wanna find my sis!" He cried.  
Sans looked at the kid. "how old are you?" He asked. Kyle whined. "I'm almost 6!" Whistling echoed through the ruins, causing the monster, plant and human to shiver. Chara was nearby. Kyle opened his mouth to yell for chara, but sans covered his mouth and Flowey tunneled a hole in the wall. "Get in and I'll collapse it on us! You're not strong enough, trashbag!" Flowey tunneled into a cave system and sans grabbed kyle and leapt in.  
Chara was fuming. The ruins were the only place she hadn't checked for sans, and if he wasn't there, she didn't know where to look. She held her knife in front of her, bracing herself for sans or flowey to jump out at her. Suddenly, she heard a conversation. Pressing her ear against the wall, she heard "almost 6", and "not strong enough, trashbag!" Huh, she thought. Maybe the flower and sans were teamed up? Not likely. They were enemies, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for kyle, who I use for every roleplay other than when i'm flowey. Kyle's inspiration came from a comic I made called bravery, trickery, karate and maybe illuminati (my friend named it) where flowey and chara wrestle for control over kyle's body and kill sans. My favorite is the alternate ending comic though, where sans kills flowey and chara, then bleeds out in front of kyle. It was fun to draw, actually.


	3. Escape & Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group finds out something that's hard to ignore.  
> much short summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a surprise that may or may not ruin the scene in the prologue. Also, I have thought out the basics of where this is going. Still making stuff up as I go along though..  
> The chapter is still kind of short but a lot longer than the others.  
> Also, thanks to I_may_have_wrote_a_thing for their comment on chapter 2!

Sans, Kyle and Flowey ran as fast as they could considering that Flowey, of course, was a flower and kyle, of course, was 5 years old. Kyle wondered why they were running, but thought it was a fun game. Flowey sped forward under sans and sans ran so fast he looked like a blur.  
When they reached the end of the cave system, they stopped to catch their breath. "you know what this means, right, weed?" Sans asked. "i'd normally fight her, but i can't really fight right now. so that means that you're the most able to judge them." Flowey reared back, shocked. "B-but they have a soul a-and i'm not strong a-and-" Sans cut him off. "uh.. well, in the genocide routes i've seen, the barrier never breaks.. so i think it would be benificial.. to steal the human souls from the king." He finished. Kyle watched the 2 creatures with interest. "What's a soul? Who's the king? Who are you judging? What does beneficial me-"  
Flowey glared at the child. Kyle shut his mouth. "Well, I guess we should go. Can you shortcut us there?" Flowey asked. Sans shook his head. "no magic. no way to teleport there.. but don't you have the power to-" Sans exaggerated a gasp. "tunnel? chara would never find us if we tunneled all the way." Kyle looked between them. "Chara's here? I wanna see her now now now now now!" He yelled loudly. Flowey covered his mouth with a leaf. "Everyone grab a vine." He said as 2 vines rose out of the ground. Kyle grabbed one and sans hesitated, then grabbed the vine.  
~2 hours later~  
"How much longer?" Kyle groaned. Flowey poked his head out of the ground. "We're in snowdin town. It'll take a while, kid." Sans was asleep as usual, but still gripped the vine. "Wake up, you lazy idiot!" Flowey yelled at the skeleton. Sans woke up halfway. "papyrusidontwannapickupmysock.." He mumbled. Flowey tried to smack him in the head, but sans grabbed the vine and started snoring again. The 3 continued past snowdin town and into waterfall before they encountered a problem. Flowey bumped into a dip in the terrain and stumbled directly into.. Chara. He immediately hid sans before chara turned around. "Hello, Asriel." She said. "I didn't think I'd meet you here. Also, I would like to know where the skeleton is. I know you two are working together." Flowey smiled. "He jumped into the core when he heard papyrus was dead! It was HILARIOUS! He kept screaming and screaming and-" Screams came from the dirt below Flowey. The screams belonged to sans. Chara grinned. "Screaming indeed." She said as she lifted the skeleton out of the dirt. Sans half woke up and backhanded chara in the face. "dirty brother killer.." He mumbled.  
As chara stumbled back in surprise, flowey impaled chara through the back. Suddenly, Flowey noticed the nearby save point. Great. He wondered if kyle, being a human, could remember the resets and loads. It seemed likely enough. Kyle, however, was having none of this violence toward his sister. "Chara!" He cried. He ran over to chara's body. "You killed my sister!" He yelled, then chara loaded. Flowey, sans and kyle were back underground.  
Flowey grunted and went in the opposite direction of chara. "Hey, smiley trashbag!" He yelled. "Why were you screaming? You could have died!" Flowey scowled at the skeleton as they woke up. "i just had a bit of a nightmare. just so you know, i was remembering that one timeline where you TORTURED papyrus IN FRONT OF ME!" He yelled at the flower. "why, are you worried about me now? because you weren't worried about my mental state then!"  
Flowey shot back. "Uh.. Easy, trashbag. We don't want anyone getting hurt, do we?" He surrounded kyle with bullets. He didn't really want to hurt the kid, but having sans under his control at least a little would be beneficial. Then, kyle started crying. "Why isn't everyone being nice?" He yelled.  
"welp. i guess since kyle's involved we should tell him about chara." Sans glared at flowey. "all of it, asriel." Flowey winced at the name. "Fine.. All of it." He said.  
Flowey began the story. "One day, a young human named chara fell down into Mt. Ebott. I found her, laying in a patch of flowers. She needed help, so I helped her up and took her to my home. My parents-" Flowey winced at multiple times during his speech. "Took her in and we were like.. A family. We would play together all day. But one day, we made some pie. The recipe called for cups of butter and we put buttercups. The buttercups made dad ill." Flowey said. "Chara got this idea.. She wanted to poison herself so I could absorb her soul. I said no, but she poisoned herself and made me do it. Our plan was to go to the surface and kill 6 humans, then break the barrier.. But as I laid her in a bed of flowers, the humans stabbed me to death."  
Sans motioned for flowey to continue.  
Flowey scowled at sans and continued. "My dust was sprinkled on a bed of flowers. One day, though, the royal scientist injected determination into a flower. So now I'm flowey, not asriel."  
Sans picked up from there. "last timeline, chara killed everyone. i tried to stop her. she killed me. the end." Flowey looked at sans. "Okay, not one for long stories, I see." Flowey said.  
Kyle stared at the two . "..Okay.." He was actually shocked by chara's behavior. Then, his eyes shot to sans' soul. "Are you.. Okay?" The soul was missing a part, as if someone had shaved the soul down a bit. Sans looked down. "what the.." Flowey looked at it. He also saw something glowing inside his stem. "Do I actually have a soul?" The small glowing item was silver in color, like a monster soul, but it had a bit of light blue for some reason- and it was about as large as the amount shaved off of sans' soul.  
Sans stared between the 2 souls. "flowey. why do you have part of my soul?" He stared at the flower, pupils going dark. Flowey looked at the skeleton. "Explain to me why your soul is light blue as well as white." Flowey retorted. Flowey summoned a group of bullets and sans got ready to rip the flower out of the ground.  
Kyle grabbed sans' wrist and flowey's stem. "No fighting!" He said. Flowey dispelled his bullets and sans relaxed a bit. "this isn't over." Sans said, glaring at flowey. Flowey hissed at sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it. How is flowey doing that? I have no idea but I'm trying to think of a good one. I also rewrote this chapter twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp here we go, straight into the action. Violence maybe ahead in this fic so prepare yourself


End file.
